


🔍💙SaiOma Kinktober💜🏁

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABO, Age Difference, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Bondage, Boot Worship, Branding, Breathplay, Breeding, Bukkake, Casting Couch, Clone Sex, Cockwarming, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double-cross, Exhibitionism, Feet Sex, Formalwear, Free Use, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Gunplay, G向, Human Furniture, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lactation, Latex, Leather Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Promiscuity, Propositions, Public Sex, R18g, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Scissoring, Selfcest, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Sounding, Spanking, Stockings, Telepathic Bond, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Titfucking, Voyeurism, Waxplay, collaring, coloclysis, deep-throating, drunken promiscuity, dubcon, forttage, hypno sex, menophilia, ntr, sexomnia, sm, stuck in wall, summary/content/chapter notes都有warning, 不要出警我, 不适一定要及时退出, 丝袜, 中文tag基本都是英文tag翻译过来的, 主奴, 主宠, 乳交, 乳首穿环, 产卵, 人体家具, 人体盛, 人外, 人类的性癖并不全部相通, 休眠期, 伤口插入, 催眠, 公开露出, 内衣癖, 军械play, 冰恋, 医患play, 医护play, 双向出轨, 双性, 双龙, 口含, 哺乳, 失禁, 如果感到不适却还是要阅读, 妓女, 婚内强奸, 媚药, 宫口扩张, 对镜play, 寻欢洞, 小魅魔, 就是以上, 尿道插入, 巨人控/小人控, 常识改写, 异种姦, 异装癖, 强奸, 心灵感应, 怀孕, 性虐恋, 性转, 恋母/恋父情结, 情趣玩具, 感官剥夺, 扩肛器调教, 指奸, 捆绑, 是你的问题, 月经癖, 正装play, 水下调教, 水仙替身, 深喉, 滴蜡, 潜规则, 灌肠, 灵魂互换, 猎奇, 电击, 皮质紧身衣, 皮靴play, 眼交, 睡奸, 睡眠性交症, 穴腔破坏, 窒息play, 站街, 肉便器 - Freeform, 肛交, 股交, 脏器露出, 腋下sex, 腿交, 自慰, 自慰机器, 花吐症, 观看正文前一定要详细阅读summary和相关预警, 角色颠倒, 触手play, 详情看目录就可以了, 赞美高潮, 身份互换, 身体崇拜, 身体改造, 身体标记, 过度刺激, 配种, 项圈, 颜射, 高潮控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: *cp：最原终一x王马小吉 & 阴最x凡吉，Saihara Shuichi/Oma Kokichi, Pregame Saihara Shuichi/Pregame Oma Kokichi*视性癖需要，会出现最王&阴凡范围内的换妻，3P，4P。目录/章前标注。*视性癖需要，会出现SM/BDSM，乱交Swing，暴力血腥Violence/Impact play，猎奇R18G，强奸/非双方自愿发生的性关系Rape/Non-con等。目录/章前标注。*视我个人性癖需要，会出现Kinktober 2020未录入的内容，与Kinktober 2020原意不符的描述，以及一种性癖的多个衍生情趣。内容详见Chapter1目录Content: Individual kink部分。*最王恩爱小情侣天作之合。I love SaiOma!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	🔍💙SaiOma Kinktober💜🏁

**Author's Note:**

> “Kinktober is a multifandom prompt based challenge that encourages the creation of erotic fanworks, mostly fanfiction and fan art, that focus on specific kinks. Taking place during the month of October.”  
> DeepL翻译：Kinktober是一个基于多粉丝提示的挑战，鼓励创作情色粉丝作品，主要是粉丝小说和粉丝艺术，专注于特定的性癖。在10月份进行。
> 
> 简而言之，kinktober=kink（性癖）+October（十月），可以理解为30天挑战。但是由于作者本人性癖多而广泛，故扩展到130章，有望增加。
> 
> 更新说明：除了part20外，每次更新前会先写好本次更新part的所有存稿，因此更新时间跨度略大，请耐心等待。如果写完了对应部分的存稿，会在目录content中完善简介，请勿催更。作者本人预计本文最早完成时间为2025年。
> 
> 读者注意：如果有想要添加的性癖，且没有见到其被录入目录，欢迎在评论区留言，我会挑选采纳。If there is a kink you want to add and you don't see it in content, it's welcome to leave comments, and I will select it for adoption. 要求：最王/阴凡 ONLY。
> 
> *制作时参考了2020 kinktober的题目，源自推特。

目录

CONTENT

Part 1. Sleeping💤

Chapter 2. Somnophilia 睡奸----最王：

Chapter 3. Somnophilia 睡奸----最王：

Chapter 4. Sleep sex/Sexomnia 睡眠性交症----最王：

Chapter 5. Sleep sex/Sexomnia 睡眠性交症----最王：

Chapter 6. Sleep sex/Sexomnia 睡眠性交症----阴凡：

Chapter 7. Sleep sex/Sexomnia 睡眠性交症----阴凡：

Chapter 8. Hypno sex 催眠----最王：

第一起杀人事件就此落幕，最原终一所表现出的潜力得到了某位首脑的认可。与此同时，某只黑白熊仔在打赌失败后不得不老实将催眠平板交给了王马小吉。动画视频的效果理所当然是无解的，不过，中途发生的变故是为了提高收视率而故意设下的陷阱，还是少年人潜意识里单纯萌动的情愫所致？

Chapter 9. Hypno sex 催眠（常识改造）----最王：

Chapter 10. Individual kink: Dormant period 休眠期----最王：

Chapter 11. Individual kink: Dormant period 休眠期----阴凡：

Part 2. Watersports💦

Chapter 12. Omorashi 失禁----最王：

Chapter 13. Lactation 哺乳----最王：

Chapter 14. Bukkake （通常群P的）颜射----最王/阴王：

Chapter 15. Distention/Coloclysis 腹胀/灌肠----阴凡：

Chapter 16. Individual kink: Bathroom sex 浴室play----最王：

Part 3. Difference💕

Chapter 17. Marco/Micro 巨人控/小人控----最王：

Chapter 18. Size difference 体型差异----最王：

Chapter 19. Size difference 体型差异----最王：

Chapter 20. Individual kink: Age difference 年龄差异----最王：

Chapter 21. Individual kink: Age difference 年龄差异----最王：

Part 4. Swing Time💞

Chapter 22. Incest 乱伦----最王/阴王：

Chapter 23. Mommy/Daddy kink 恋母/父情结----阴王：

Chapter 24. Double penetration in two holes 双龙----最凡/阴凡：

Chapter 25. Body swap 灵魂互换----最凡/阴王：

Chapter 26. Individual kink: Identity swap身份互换----最凡/阴王：

Chapter 27. Individual kink: Body worship 身体崇拜----最凡：

Part 5. Humiliation⚠️

Chapter 28. Shotgunning 指奸----最王：

Chapter 29. Mirror sex 对镜----最王

Chapter 30. Feet 足交----最王：

Chapter 31. Public sex 公开暴露----最王：

Chapter 32. Public sex 公开暴露----最王：

Chapter 33. Public sex 公开暴露----阴凡：

Chapter 34. Individual kink: Collaring/Petplay 项圈/主宠play----最王：

Part 6. After Marriage💍

Chapter 35. Formal wear 正装play----最王：

Chapter 36. Sounding 尿道插入----最王：

Chapter 37. Spanking 打屁股----最王：

Chapter 38. Individual kink: Double-cross 双向出轨----最王/阴凡：

Chapter 39. Individual kink: Non-con/Dubcon 婚内强奸----最王：

Chapter 40. Individual kink: Non-con/Dubcon 婚内强奸----阴凡：

Part 7. Cosplay💝

Chapter 41. Human furniture 人体家具----最王：

Chapter 42. Medicalplay 医护play----最王：

Chapter 43. Medicalplay 医护play----最王：

Chapter 44. Leather/Latex+Boot worship 皮质紧身衣/+皮靴----最王：

Chapter 45. Clone sex/Selfcest 克隆/自交----最王/阴凡：

Chapter 46. Individual kink: Crossdressing 异装癖----最王：

Chapter 47. Individual kink: Crossdressing 异装癖----最王：

Part 8. SM/BDSM🖤

Chapter 48. Orgasm denial 控制高潮----阴凡：

Chapter 49. Breathplay 窒息----阴凡：

Chapter 50. Sensory deprivation 感官剥夺----最王：

Chapter 51. Sensory deprivation 感官剥夺----最王：

Chapter 52. Waxplay 滴蜡----阴凡：

Chapter 53. Master/slave主奴----阴王：

Chapter 54. Master/slave主奴----最王：

Chapter 55. Praise kink 赞美高潮----最王：

Part 9. NTR & Indicated Mob💚

Chapter 56. Free Use 肉便器----最王：

Chapter 57. Prostitution 卖淫/站街----阴王：

Chapter 58. Prostitution 卖淫/站街----最凡：

Chapter 59. Prostitution 卖淫/站街----阴凡：

Chapter 60. Three (or more) some 群P----最王：

Chapter 61. Glory hole 寻欢洞----最王：

Chapter 62. Individual kink: NTR & Mob----最凡/阴王：

Chapter 63. Individual kink: NTR & Mob----最王/阴王：

Part 10. Sex conversion💋

Chapter 64. Stockings 丝袜----最王/阴凡：

Chapter 65. Menophilia月经癖----阴凡：

Chapter 66. Scissoring 女同体位动作----最王/双吉：

Chapter 67. Double penetration in two holes 双龙----最王/阴王：

Chapter 68. Titfucking 乳交----最王/阴凡：

Chapter 69. Individual kink: Some detailed description 部分生活细节----最王/阴凡：

Part 11. Hate sex❌

Chapter 70. Knifeplay/Bloodplay/Gunplay 军械play----最王：

Chapter 71. Breeding 配种----最王：

Chapter 72. Casting couch 潜规则----最王：

Chapter 73. Overstimulation 过度刺激----最王：

Chapter 74. Individual kink: Rape/Non-con 强奸----最王：

Chapter 75. Individual kink: Rape/Non-con 强奸----最王：

Part 12. Alien💫

Chapter 76. Tentacles 触手----最王：

Chapter 77. Tentacles 触手----最王：

Chapter 78. Tentacles 触手----阴凡：

Chapter 79. Immon 淫纹----最王：

Chapter 80. Immon 淫纹----阴凡：

Chapter 81. Fucking machine 自慰机器----最王：

Chapter 82. Individual kink: Alien rape 异种姦----最王：

Part 13. Blow job🍌

Chapter 83. Cockwarming 口含----最王：

Chapter 84. Cockwarming 口含----阴凡：

Chapter 85. Creampie 人体盛----最王/阴凡：

Chapter 86. Creampie 人体盛----最王：

Chapter 87. Deep-throating 深喉----最王：

Part 14. Impact play💟

Chapter 88. Sadomasochism 性虐恋----最王：

Chapter 89. Branding 身体标记----阴凡：

Chapter 90. Bondage 捆绑----最王：

Chapter 91. Individual kink: Rape/Non-con 强奸----阴凡：

Chapter 92. Individual kink: Rape/Non-con 强奸----最王：

Part 15. Role reversal🔁

Chapter 93. Role reversal 角色颠倒----最王：

Chapter 94. Role reversal 角色颠倒----阴凡：

Chapter 95. Role reversal 角色颠倒----最王：

Chapter 96. Role reversal 角色颠倒----最王：

Chapter 97. Individual kink: Telepathic bonds 心灵感应----最王/最凡/阴凡：

Part 16. Fap🔞

Chapter 98. Masturbation 自慰----最王：

Chapter 99. Lingerie 内衣----最王：

Chapter 100. Sex Toys 情趣玩具----最王：

Chapter 101. Sex Toys 情趣玩具----最王：

Chapter 102. Sex Toys 情趣玩具----阴凡：

Chapter 103. Individual kink: Frottage 衣料摩擦----最王：

Part 17. Ero guro/R18-G🆘

Chapter 104. 水下调教：窒息/失禁

Chapter 105. 扩肛器调教：穴腔破坏/肠子露出/伤口插入

Chapter 106. 身体改造：女体化/双性/怀孕/宫口扩张

Chapter 107. 原作向：冰恋/媚药/电击/眼交/乳首穿环

Part 18. Accident⁉️

Chapter 108. Stuck in wall 壁尻----最王：

Chapter 109. Shower sex 约会中止----最王/最凡：

Chapter 110. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism 偷窥----最王：

Chapter 111. Individual kink: Drunken promiscuity 酒后乱性----最王：

Chapter 112. Individual kink: Drunken promiscuity 酒后乱性----最王：

Chapter 113. Individual kink: Drunken promiscuity 酒后乱性----阴凡：

Part 19. Individual kink: Different holes❣️

Chapter 114. Blow job 口交----最王：

Chapter 115. Armpit 腋下性行为----最王：

Chapter 116. Titfucking 乳交----最王：

Chapter 117. Titfucking 乳交----最王：

Chapter 118. Intercrural sex 股交----最王：

Chapter 119. Anal sex 肛交----最王：

Chapter 120. Feet 足交----最王：

Part 20. Free play!🆓

Chapter 121. SP: 常见梗：花吐症1。

Chapter 122. SP: 常见梗：花吐症2。

Chapter 123. SP: 常见梗：花吐症3。涉及R18G。

Chapter 124. SP: ABO：最原A王马O。

Chapter 125. SP: ABO：最原A王马A。

Chapter 126. SP: ABO：最原A王马O，阴最A。

Chapter 127. SP: 小魅魔：魅魔最原人类王马。

Chapter 128. SP: 小魅魔：人类最原魅魔王马。

Chapter 129. SP: 小魅魔：人类最原魅魔王马+人类阴最魅魔凡吉。

Chapter 130. SP: 小魅魔：天使最原魅魔王马（+人类阴最魅魔凡吉）。

Chapter 131. SP: 人外：人类最原和人外王马们。

Chapter 132. SP: 人外：人外最原们和人类王马。

Chapter 133. SP: 中世纪：血族最原和人类王马。

Chapter 134. SP: 中世纪：人类最原和血族王马。

Chapter 135. SP: TBC

Chapter 136. SP: TBC

Chapter 137. SP: TBC

Chapter 138. SP: TBC


End file.
